Don't Leave Me Alone
by 2721Sora
Summary: Sora dan Riku sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini Riku lebih sering menghindari Sora.
1. Chapter 1

Alow semua.. Saya author baru di Fanfic ini.. jadi ceritanya masih ancur lebur. Hehehe

Oke deh.. sekarang saya akan mulai story-nya.. selamat menikmati * plak emangnya makanan?*

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't Leave Me Alone**

Chapter 1: berita buruk

'_KRIINNGGG' bel akhir pelajaran di SMA Destiny Island_

"Hah~" Gumamku sambil menatap ke langit yang biru dari jendela kelasku. Akhir akhir ini aku tidak semangat karena hal-hal yang tidak penting. Aku jadi lebih sering melamun, bahkan semenjak tadi pagi aku tidak konsen . Untung saja aku punya daya ingat yang tinggi, sehingga aku tidak kesusaha bila ada pelajaran yang tidak masuk. Terkadang Kairi dan Rikupun membatuku dalam pelajaran.

"Haah.." aku menghela nafas panjang sekarang.

"Ra..SORA…" teriak seorang perempuan berambut merah sebahu. Dia adalah Kairi.

"Hwaaa.." teriakku yang tidak kalah keras karena kaget.

"Ka..Kairi, mengapa kau berteriak di depan wajahku?"

"Kau ini.. Aku sudah memanggil namamu lebih dari 5 kali, tapi baru sekarang di jawab. Sora jangan melamun terus." Katanya memperingatiku.

"Yeah.. sorry Kai~" Kataku meminta maaf.

"Never mind. Sora, tadi Riku memanggilmu!" kata Kairi memberitahuku

"Oh ya? Sekarang Riku ada dimana?" kataku.

"Dia menunggumu di lantai atas." Kata Kairi.

"Okay, thank's Kairi" Kataku dengan semangat. Kairi tersenyum seraya berkata 'sama-sama'. Aku langsung berkemas untuk segera bertemu dengan Riku. Kairi juga membantuku. Setelah berkemas, aku berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju tempat dimana Riku menungguku..

Sebenarnya hubunganku dengan riku sedikit merenggang. Entah mengapa dia lebih sering menghindariku. Saat jam istirahat tadi, kucari dia di kelasnya, dia tidak ada. Kemarin aku dating ke rumahnya juga dia sedang pergi jalan-jalan. Aku terkejut mengetahui Riku jalan-jalan sendiri tanpa ditamani aku ataupun Kairi. Dia jangang sekali jalan-jalan sendirian.

'Makin lama aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu Riku' pikirku sambil berjalan menuju lantai atas.

'Sudah berapa lama ya kami tidak pulang bersama? Mungkin sekitar seminggu.' Tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri, dan kujawab sendiri.

Aku berhenti berjalan dan menghela nafas panjang menatapi msalahku dengan Riku. Karena jarak dari kelasku ( A/N: Sora di kelas X F bersama Kairi, Riku di kelas X I A) ke lantai ata cukup jauh, maka aku sampai di lantai atas membutuhkan waku kurang lebih 5 menit.

Setelah beberapa menit kuhabiskan untuk berjalan dan berlari, akhirnya aku sampai di lantai atas. Aku melihat seorang anak laki laki berambut silver berdiri menatapi halaman adalah Riku. Aku segera mendekatinya

"Riku.." Teriakku sambil berjalan menuju kesampingnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu berteria karena Riku pasti bisa mendengar suaraku walaupun suaraku pelan.

"Riku…?" Kataku lagi ketika aku sudah dekat dengannya. Tetapi tetap tidak ada respon dari Riku. Aku memegangi pundaknya.

"Waa.. oh Sora, kau sudah datang ya.." katanya sedikit kaget.

"Riku dari tadi kau melamun terus. Ada apa sih? Tingkahmu dari kemarin aneh skali?" tanyaku dengan random karena sikapnya yang aneh membuat banyak pertanyaan di pikiranku.

"Well, ayo kita duduk di sana dulu." Kata Riku sambil berjalan ke bagku yang ada di lantai atas ini.

'_Entah perasaanku saja atau memang Riku sengaja mengelak dari pertanyaanku ya?" _pikirku. Kemudian aku segera menyusulnya.

Setelah kami duduk di bangku, kami menjadi diam seribu bahasa. Aku diam karena menunggu jawaban dari Riku, sedangkan Riku, aku tidak tahu mengapa dia hanya diam sambil menatap lurus ke langit yang bru.

"Riku, ayo jawab pertanyaanku! Lagi pula tadi kau memanggilkukan? Ada apa?" Tanyaku sekali lagi dengan random karena sudah tidak sabar mendengar jawaban Riku.

"Hm.. aku sudah menunggumu untuk bertanya hal itu.." kata Riku datar.

"Huh? Apa maksudnya Riku?" tanyaku lagi karena tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Riku. Tiba-tiba, mata kami bertemu. Kemudian aku segera memalingkan wajahku karena malu. Riku hanya tertawa kecil. Enah mengapa tertawanya itu seperti tertawa sedih.

"Aku… Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin.." katanya yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Mungkin apa apa Riku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mungkin akan membuatmu sedih Sora." Katanya dengan sedeih, begitu pula ekspresinya.

'Huh? A…apa itu Riku?" tanyaku dengan penasaran. Tetapi aku merasakan firasat buruk.

Perasaanku menjadi tidak tenang.

"Sebentar lagi.." katanya "Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi Sora," kata Riku dengan nada yang sangat sedih.

"Me.. mengapa Riku? Mengapa kau harus pergi?" Tanyaku dengan sedih juga.

"Ayahku mendapat rekomendasi pekerjaan di Twilight Town Sora. Dan kami sekeluarga akan sgera pindah ke kota itu." kata Riku memberitahu

"Maaf Sora.." katanya dengan pelan sambil meninggalkanku sendiri di lanati atas.

* * *

Phie:Fiuh Akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter1nya. Maaf ya ceritanya ancur dan membosankan plus Gaje banget. Maklum saiya masih pemula *plak*

Sora: Riku… jangan pergi

Riku: Maaf Sora

Sora: Mengapa Riku? Mengapa kau harus pergi..* Loh kok Déjà Vu?*

Rku: Gat au nih.. Authornya yang bikin aku pergi

Sora: APA * sambil membawa ultima weapon* PHIE KEMBALIKAN RIKU

Phie: *Ngacir ke suatu tempat*

Sora Sialan

Riku n Sora: Ehem pkoknya Review ya

Sora: flame juga ga papa *sebagai balasan karena telah membuat Ruku pergi*

Phie: Kalo ada yang kurang mohon maaf lahir dan bati ^^ *telat mbak*

WAAWAWAAA *dikejar Sora yang bwa ultima weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

Yey...Phie's come back..Hi reader.. kangen ya ama aku.. *jiah pede nih* ahaha bercanda

Sorry ya saiya baru update.. Kelamaan yah?

Sora: BANGET! Baru nyadar chuy?

Phie: Ye~ kan saiya habis UTS... kan lagi konsen ke pelajaran donk..

Riku: Tumben belajar

Phie: Sembarangan aja.. dah deh basa basinya..

Semuanya: RnR yaw...

* * *

Don't Leave Me Alone

Chapter 2

Esok paginya, Riku duduk di ruang tamu sendirian. Barang barang di rumah itu telah dibawa ke Twilight Town sehari sebelumnya. Hari ini dia dan keluarganya akan meninggalkan Destiny island dan pergi ke Twilight Town .

~Riku POV~

Aku memandangi rumahku yang kosong. Perabotan rumahku telah dibawa ke Twilight Town. Yeah, kecuali barang asli rumah ini yang statusnya bukan punya kami. Pandanganku yang semula menatapi rumahku, beralih ke langit-langit ruang tamu. Walau badanku di sini, tapi pikiranku melayang layang. Pikiranku hanya dipenuhi oleh wajah merasa sangat bersalah, karena aku menghindarinya dan sekarang... aku akan pergi meninggalkannya. Hari ini pun rasa bersalahku berlipat ganda, aku pergi tanpa salam perpisahan.

_'Tapi, mungkin ini yang terbaik untukmu Sora, dengan ini kamu bisa melupakanku dan tidak sedih jika aku pergi.' _pikirku sambil menutup mata. Tiba-tiba, ibuku menepuk pundaku

"Riku,ayo kita berangkat," kata ibuku dengan tersenyum. Sepertinya ibuku mengira bahwa aku tertidur, karena beliau menepuk pundakku dengan lembut.

"Baiklah kaa-san,"kataku sambil beranjak danmengambil ransel di meja depanku. Aku berjalan ke luar rumah, sedangkan Kaa-san mengunci pintu. Aku melihat Rumahku yang kosong ini dengan pandangan sedih. Kaa-san yang melihatku tersenyum sedih.

"Jangan sedih sayang, kita akan pindah ke tempat yang lebih bagus lagi." Kata Kaa-san menyemangatiku. Tetapi Kaa-san tidak tahu apa yang membuatku sedih. Aku sedih karena akan meninggalkan Destiny Island. Tempat dimana petualangan di pulau kecil dan menemukan gua bersama orang yang paling berharga. Sora, dialah orang yang berharg buatku. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan dia dan pegi ke tempat yang jauh. Kaa-san yang melihatku tambah sedih, menghela nafas. Kaa-san menepuk pundaku untuk menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku masuk ke dalam mobi. Kulihat Tou-san dan Kadaj sudah siap berangkat. Kadaj sedang memainkan PSPnya, sedangkan Tou-san sedang melihat ponselnya Aku dan Kaa-san masuk ke dalam mobil.

_'Selamat tinggal Sora,' _kataku dalam hati. Aku menutup mataku dan menahan air mataku. Mobilku melaju menuju bandara.

* * *

~Normal POV~

Sementara di kelas X F, Sora memasuki kelasnya dengan uring-uringan(1). Dia duduk dan meletakan ranselnya di atas meja lalu membaringkan kepalanya diatas ranselnya. Dia duduk di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Beberapa saat setelah Sora duduk, tiba-tiba kelasnya menjadi ribut. Sora tidak mengacuhkan keadaan kelasnya karena lagi ada masalah.

**_'BRAK!'_**

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dengan kasar.

"KAIRI!" Teriak semua anak di kelas X F (kecuali Sora). Tetapi kairi tidak menghiraukan teriakan dan protesan teman-temannya. Dia berlari mendakati Sora yang sedang tidur di bangkunya.

"SORA, bangun!" terak Kairi sambil memukul mejanya Sora

"Ung.. uh, Kairi ada apa sih? Pagi-pagi dah sudah ribut."kata Sora sedikit protes

"Hah.. sebenarnya kamu tahu tidak sih?" tanya Kairi yang sedikit marah karena respon Sora yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Huh? Tahu tentang apa?" tanya Sora dengan setengah sadar.

"Hah, dasar. Si Riku akan berangkat ke Twilight Town pagi !" kata Kairi dengan nada teriak di kata "sekarang".

* * *

~Sora POV~

'Riku akan pergi ke Twiligt Town sekarang!' kata-kata Kairi terus terngiang di kepalaku. Aku terpaku di kursi, lalu beranjak menuju meja Heyner yang ada di dekat pintu depan(2). Mereka sedang tertawa bersama Roxas, Pance, dan Ollete. Karena perasaanku sedang kacau, aku pun terbawa emosi sehingga memukul meja Heyner. Mereka berhenti tertawa dan menatapku dengan kesaal.

"Apa sih maumu?" tanya Heyner dengan nada membentak dan memukul meja yang sama.

"Ganggu aja," kata Roxas ketus

"Apaan sih? Jangan pukul meja bisa kan?"tanya Ollete marah karena kelakuanku yang tidak sopan. Pance hanya mengangguk karena tidak bisa bicara. Mulutnya terise penuh dengan kripik singkong rasa barbeque.

"Sorry aku ganggu kalian, tapi aku ada permintaan," kataku dengan nada sedikit tergesa-gesa.

" Memang apa maumu?" tanya Heyner ketus.

"Aku pinjam motormu." Jawabku singkat

"Motorku? Memang kamu mau kemana?" tanya Heyner heran karena sebentar lagi bel masuk sekolah akan berbunyi(3).

"Aku ada urusan penting dengan Riku," jawabku dengan serius. Melihat ekspresiku yang berubah menjadi serius, Heyner langsung mengambil kuncinya di saku celananya.

"Tapi..."

"Thank's Heyney," kataku memotong kata-kata Heyner dan langsung berlari mengambil ranles dan keluar kelas.

"Woi ketua kelas, Aku izin pulang, aku ada urusan dengan seseorang," teriakku kepada Wakka, ketua kelas X F sambil berlari ke luar.

"Tapi, bensinnya di Isi sendiri!" teriak Heyner kepadaku.

"YA..."

* * *

~Kairi POV~

Karena teriakan Sora barusan, aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kemudian aku mengambil tasku yang ada di atas mejanya Sora.

"Ketua Kelas, aku juga izinpulang. Aku dan Sora ada urusan dengan Riku." Kataku kepada Wakka dan Wakka hanya mengangguk karena dia sedang sibuk menyalin PR milik Sephine bersama Tidus.

"Ollete, aku pinjam helmmu ya... Thank's" teiakku sambil berlari ke luar kelas

"What the.. KAIRI, aku kan balum kasih jawaban" Teriak Ollete yang tidak kalah keras dengan Toa(4), dan sudah pasti aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, tetapi aku mengacuhkannya dan terus berlari mengejar Sora.

_'Riku mengapa sih kamu harus pergi dari Destiny Island. Disini ada yangg sangat terpuruk karena kepergianmu. Sora, dialah orang yang paling terpuruk. Tapi kau tega meninggalkan kami Riku. Mengapa?" _pikirku dengan heran karena tingkah Riku. Sebenarnya aku ingin menangis, tetapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menangis. Aku menghapus air mataku dan membuka pintu gerbang sekolah ku. Kulihat Sora sedang memanasi motor Heyner.

_'Hah, untung Sora belum pergi' _pikirku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

* * *

~Sora POV~

Setelah aku melihat motor Heyner, aku segera memanasi motornya dengan cepat. Perasaanku sekarang sangat kacau. Bercampur dengan perasaan sedih, bingung, dan marah. Sedih karena Riku akan meinggalkan Destiny Island, bingung karena tingkah lakunya yang selama ini menghindariku, dan marah karena dia pergi tanpa memberitahuku.

_'Pergi tanpa membaritahuku itu sangat membuatku marah. Apa kau tahu itu Riu?' _tanyaku dalam hati.

"Hey, jangan sampai kau melupakanku Sora," kata seseorrang perempuan berambut merah. Yeah, dia adalah Kairi.

"Oh, jadi kau mau ikut?" tanyaku dengan memasang muka innocent kepadanya dengan tersenyum sinis. Diapun tersenym sinis kepadaku, karena mengira aku mengejeknya.

""Huh, tentu saja bodoh. Memang hanya kau yang peduli dengan Riku?"jawabnya dan berjalan mendekatiku sambil mengambil helm orange milik Ollete. Dia menepuk bahuku. "apa lagi yang kau tunggu Sora?"tanyanya.

"Ukh, jangan panggil aku bodoh!" kataku sambil menaiki motor Heyner.

"ya, ya, ya,"katanya sambil tertawa.

"Kay~ ayo kita berangkat. Siap Kai~"kataku kepada Kairi. Dia naik ke motor Heyner . "Pegangang yang kuat ya, kita akan ngebut." Kataku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Okay" jawabnya sambil memelukku.

_'Riku, tunggu aku'_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Fiuwh.. akhirnya selese juga nih... *jungkir balik*. EKH, aku di sini pake bahasa sehari hari yaw, kalau aku pake bahasa yang diatas *bahasa yang sopan dan sesuai EYD* susah nih.. OKOK.

Well reader bisa lihat kan ada kalimat yang saiya kasih tanda... nah maksud saiya, itu sebagai point yang akan saiya jelaskan :

(1) Sebenarnya aku tuh bingung dengan kata-kata uring-uringan.. Kata orang itu malas malasan, ada yang bilang marah-marah. Karena aku bingung mau pake yang mana jadi aku tetap pake istiah uring-uringan ya..

(2) Aku sengaja membuat kelas Sora mempunyai 2 pintu . Eh salah bukan hanya kelasnya Sora, tapi semua kelas. Nah, pintu depan itu untuk masuk keluar guru-guru. Pintu belakang untuk murid.

(3) Kalo bel sekolah di dunia nyata*weis bahasanya* kan pukul 7 sudah bel. Tapi ini aku buat pukul 8. Jadi dijarakin 1 jam deh.. hehe

(4) Ano.. kayaknya sih reader tahu yang namanya Toa kan.. aku kasih point di sini, soalnya ada temenku yang gak tahu Toa *di tindles*. Toa itu pengeras suara.*betul gak?*

Nah sekian sekilas info dari saiya.^^

Oh ya.. reader bingung gak sama chapy 2 saiya.. soalnnya aku keseringan pndah POV.. WAAHHH gimana nih... maaf ya aku buat reader bingung.. soalnya yang chapy 2 yang dulu kehapus sama Bokap, jadi aku ngetik lagi. Capek nih *jiah..curhat nih..*

Sora: Gitu aja ngeluh. Updatenya kelamaan lagi..

Phie: Ya maaf T_T Ekh loh, kok? Kok kamu jadi dinging banget sih sama aku? *rasanya seperti di kutub* -plak-

Sora: Kamu sendiri misahin aku sama Riku.. huh

Phie: Ekh, memangnya aku belum kasih tahu kamu yah? Sinih ku bisikin *psstt Psstt*

Sora: WAHT! Sungguhan? Nih? *blushing"

Phie: Yuph.. itu khusus untuk mu ^^  
Sora: WAAA PHIEBAIK BANGET... *hug me*

Phie: *ikutan blushing* ano.. kalau mau tau apa yang aku katakan ke Sora, baca chapy selanjutnya yah! Betul gak Kai~...

Kairi: Mana ku tahu, kalian kan gak kasih tahu aku...

Phie n Sora: aha aha aha *ketawa garing*

Heyner: WOOIIIII KEMBALIKAN MOTOR GUE *teriak bareng Ollete

Ollete: KEMBALIKAN HELMKU... *teriak bareng Heyner

Phie, Sora, n Kairi : ngacir ke suatu tempat yang aman

Heyner n Ollete: Sialan

Phie: .. ahaha sudah deh basa basinya.. bay the way anyway, busbaw way,way,way,way

All: REPIUW prikitiew yaw...^^.. -ga nyambung-

Kairi: Kalo Flame.. kasih yang pedes banget Phie juga tahan kok.. biasa makan cabe *bohong dink..XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hi readers ^^, kayaknya aku update selalu telat terus yah.. well, I realy sorry about that.

Jadwal update-ku ke tunda terus sih.. maklum lah..

Sora: Ya udah, cepetan mulai nih ceritanya !

Phie: Ya.. bentar donk, kan mau curhat.

Sora: Kelamaan, sudah cepetan gih!

Phie: Pasti ga sabar nungguin "itu" yah? *grin

Sora: AHHHHHHHH... KALO IYA KNAPA? CEPETAN MULAII! *blushing

Ahahahaahahha OK deh... kita mulai certianya, selamat menikmati ^^

~Riku POV~

'_BRAK' _ aku membanting pintu mobil keluargaku , sedangkan Kadaj dan Kaa-san sudah menungguku di luar. Tou-san mengambil koper dari bagasi mobil. Aku dan membantu Tou-san.

"Kadaj, bantu Tousan dan Riku!" perintah Kaa-san

"Malas, " kata kadaj acuh dan tetap konsentrasi dengan PSPnya.

"Kalau begitu, barangmu ditinggal saja!" ancamku kepada kadaj.

"Cih, kamu cerewet banget. Kayak tante-tante, " kata Kadaj kesal seraya mematikan PSPnya dan mengambil barang-barangnya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Kami segera masuk ke bandara dan check-in. Kemudian, aku duduk di bangku menunggu ayah yang sedang mengecek semua barang. Aku memejamkan mata, tetapi setap kali aku memejamkan mata, bukan kegelapan yang aku lihat, tetapi wajah Sora dengan berbagai ekspresi. Tertawa, sedih, bingung, marah, dan lain-lain. Mengingat wajahsora yang tertawa, aku memingat masa lalu kta, saat kita masih kecil.

_X~o~oFlash Back~o~o~X_

"_RIKU!" teriak anak kecil berambut coklat brunnete sambil berlari kearahku._

_Hi Sora.."Jawabku kepada anak berambut coklat yang bernama Sora._

"_Hah, Hah, ada apa Riku? Tumben kamu memanggilku kemari," katanya sambil terengah-engah._

"_Sora, kita tidak bisa bermain di pulau itu lagi. Kapal kita rusak," kataku sedih._

"_Kenapa? Kok bisa rusak?" kata Sora ikut sedih._

"_Itu, sepertinya terkena badai kemarin malam. " kataku sedih karena merasa bersalah._

_Sora yang melihatku sedih, kemudian tersenyum hangat. Aku hanya bingung melihat senyum Sora._

"_Ah, sudahlah Riku, jangan bersedih..." kata sora memelukku._

"_... kita masih bisa membuat yang baru. Hanya kita berdua. Berarti hanya bisa dipakai oleh kita. Tidus dan Wakkka tidak boleh memakainya," lanjut Sora_

"_Yeah, kau benar Sora," kataku dengan tersenyum._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, kami berhasil membuat kapal yang baru._

"_Nah, akhirnya jadi juga kan," kata Sora Riang_

"_Yuph, kau benar," kataku bangga. Sora tersenyum melihat Riku yang kembali seperti semula._

"_Nah, gitu dong, kamu harus ceria setiap saat. Jangan bersedih seperti tadi. Aku tidak suka kalau kamu seperti itu. Tersenyumlah untukku," kata Sora sambil memegang pipiku. Aku tersentak karena kata-kata Sora barusan. Kemudian aku tersenyum hangat kepadanya "Baiklah.."_

_X~o~o End of Flash Back~o~o~X_

"Ahahaha..." aku tertawa sedih. Kemudian aku mencoba tersenyum.

'_Baiklah Sora, aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu,' pikirku. _Kemudian aku menutup mataku kembali.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Di tempat lain, Sora melewati pengendara motor dengan cepat dan gesit.

"Uh, Sora bisakah kau pelankan laju motornya?" perintah Kairi dengan halus.

"Tidak bisa Kairi, kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat, maka Riku akan pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam p[erpisahan kepadaku. Aku tak mau itu," kata Sora dengan keras. Tiba-tiba, mereka berhenti karena lampu merah menghadang mereka.

"Sial, ayolah, cepat!" kata Sora kesal.

"Sora, tenanglah, tidakmungkin Riku akan pergi sekarang, mungkin dia.."

"Bagaimana jika Riku sudah pergi? Kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.."kata Sora memotong perkataan Kairi.

"Itu..." kata Kairi terhenti karena perkataan Sora ada benarnnya juga.

'_Dasar bodoh, apa kau lupa akan janji kita saat kecil?_

_X~o~o Flash Back Sora POV ~o~o~X_

_Saat itu adalah hari Halloween. Sekolahku mengadakan pesta kostum dan jurit malam. Waktu jurit malam, kami harus mengintari sekolah besama pasangannya. Aku mendapat pasangan bersama Tidus. _

"_Uh, Sora apa kau tidak merasa takut?" kata Tidus gemetar karena takut._

"_A..aku sih.." kataku terhenti karena jeritan Tidus._

"_WAAAAAAA, HANTUUU..." teriaknya dan menginggalkanku sendiri._

"_TIDUS..." teriakku kepadanya. Tetapi dia tidak menoleh dan tetap berlari meninggalkanku._

_Di tempat lain Riku yang sedang menungguku terlihat cemas. Dari semak semak halaman sekolah, Tidus datang sambil menangis._

"_Tidus, dimana Sora?" tanya Riku dengan cemas._

"_So, Sora.. Sora masih..." kata Tidus gemetar._

"_Dasar bodoh" kata Riku seraya meninggalkan ku dan berlari untuk mencariku. Sedangkan aku hanya berjalan ketakutan dan menangis, berharap seseorang datang menolongnya._

"_Ra, SORA!" teriak seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Tetapi karena terdengar samar-samar, aku mengacuhkannya dan duduk di bawah pohon memeluk lututku yang dingin. Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundaku._

"_WAAAA.. ja.. jangan sakiti aku!" teriaku histeris sambil menangis ketakutan._

"_Sora, tenanglah." Kata Riku lembut. Aku segera memeluknya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya._

"_HUAA..Riku...Hiiks.. a..aku takut, jangan tinggalkan aku.." kataku terisak isak dan mempererat pelukanku. "...please, don't leave me alone again,"tangisku semakin menjadi_

"_Calm down Sora, I'm here with you. I never leave you alone. I promisse." kata Riku sambil membelai rambutku._

"_Do you promise?" kataku mulai tenang._

"_Yeah, no matter what happend between us, I always with you..." kata Riku terhenti. Tetapi aku tidak memperdulikan mengapa Riku berhenti bicara. Tetapi melihat sentum Riku, akupun menjadi tenang. _

"_Thank's Riku." Kataku tersenyum_

_X~o~o End of Flash Back~o~o~X_

Lamu merah telah berganti mkenjadi hijau. Tetapi Sora tidak melajukan motornya karena melamun.

"Sora, lamunya sudah hijau, ayo cepat jalan sebelum pengendara lain protes!" perintah Kairi dan membangunkan Sora dari lamunannya.

"Huh?" gumam Sora setelah sadar dari lamunannya. Ternyata suara klakson dari motor dan mobil kendaraan lain sudah berbunyi keras. Dengan segera Sora menjalankan motornya dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba, sebutir air menempel di pipi kanan Kairi. Awalnya Kairi bingung, apakah air hujan? Tetapi langit sangat cerah dan tak mungkin akan hujan. Kemudian sebutir air lagi menempel di pipi Kairi. Kairi melihat Sora dari kaca motor sedang meneteskan air mata. Kairi menghela nafas panjanng.

"Sora, kumohon berhentilah sejenak!" kata Kairi lembut karena takut menyakiti perasaan Sora.

"Ta..Tapi..." Kata Sora yang terdengar seperti menangis.

"SORA..kumohon, satukali ini saja kamu menuruti perintahku!" Perintah Kairi tegas. Sora segera menghentikan laju motor di bawah pohon.

"Sora, tegarlah, kamu tidak selamanya akan terus bergantung pada Riku. Kamu harus bisa berdiri dengan kakimu sendiri. Tidak perlu di topang oleh orang lain..." kata Kairi dengan halus.

"Aku tahu itu," sera memalingkan wajahnya.

"...kamu harus tegar. Sora yang kukenal adalah orang yang pantang naik, ceria, pantang menyerah, tegar, dan tidak mudah goyah karena masalah kecil maupun masalah besar," lanjut Kairi.

"Tetapi, Riku telah melupakan janji diantara kami," kata Sora yang terlihat menahan air matanya.

"Sora, Riku tidak akan melupakan janji-janjinya. Ingatlah, dia adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjinya," kata Kairi sambil memegang pipi Sora.

"Tapi, mengapa Riku..."

'_PLAK' _

"SORA, you always say '_try to think positive' _but, why now you think negative? Don't be weak Sora." Kata Kairi tegas, dan menampar Sora.

"Wha..." Sora terbata-bata karena kelakuan Kairi yang berubah total, 180°. Sambil memegang pipi kanannya, Sora melupakan rasa sedihnya. Sinar matanya yang semula terlihat putus asa, kembali seperti semula, tegas, berani dan pantang menyerah.

"Thank's Kai~ untung kau ada disini." Kata Sora tersenyum kepada Kairi.

"Well, itu bukan masalah kecil, tapi jangan putus asa seperti tadi. Aku sangat tidak suka itu. Terutama Riku. Kay~ " katanya tersenyum sinis.

"Yeah" jawab Sora dan tersenyum sinis membalas senyum Kairi.

Mereka menaiki motor, dan segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Walaupun Sora sudah kembali seperti semula, dia tetap tidak mengurangi kecepatan motornya karena ada hal yang harus di ucapkannya kepada Riku. Hanya butuh 10 menit dari tempat tadi, mereka telah sampai di bandara, tempat Riku akan pergi. Sora segera memakirkan motornya.

"Kuharap, Riku belum pergi," kata Sora pelan, tetapi Kairi bisa mendengarnya.

"Yeah, ayo Sora!" ajak Kairi.

'_Riku, semoga kamu masih menungguku.' Pikir Sora_

-To Be Continued-

Wkwkwkwk... ahahaha.. hohoohohoh... hihihihii *STOPP, Authornya malah *

Hehhee, maaf yah readers dialognya dikasih es campur *maksudnya es campur, dialognya di campur aduk kayak es campur* dialognya di campur ma Bahasa Inggris. Soalnnya Authornya pengin nulis fic inggris gak kesampaian. Jadi kayak es campur yah.. so, kalo ada yang salah pas dialog inggrisnya I's SO Sorry bngt yah ^^ -plak, indoInggris- Tapi kok si Sora ga merespon yah?

Phie: SORA~~~

Sora: *menyebar aura hitam di pojok*

Phie: Kenapa kamu? Kok muram gitu?

Sora: SIAPA YANG GA MARAH KALO DI GAMPAR ORANG HIUH? Sakit tau.

Phie: Ye~ jangan salahkan aku donk, yang nge-gamapar kamu kan bukan aku...

Kairi: JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU Yah...! siapa juga Authornya? Yang bikin kan si Author.

Sora: Lagian, katanya mau ada 'itu' nya?

Phie: EKH, 'itu' nya di chapy 4 ntar... makanya jangan terburu buru dulu..!

Sora: *blushing* WAAAA... BRISIK! Dah deh.

Phie: ya udah dari pada banyak cas cis cus dah... R&R yah !

Kairi: Phie *san authornya* siap menerima Flame sepedas cabe rawit *grin*


	4. Chapter 4

Well, Hello readers ^^ I come Back… hehehe. Maaf saiya updatenya telat banget, soalnnya lagi banyak tugas dan gangguan nih, mana modemnya kena petir lagi TT_TT hoehoe –plak, kok curhat?-

Kay~ langsung saja yah , Selamat Menikmati ^^

**Warning: Maaf jika ada POV yang sering berpindah dan membuat readers bingung *nunduk dalem-dalem*. Sebelumnya, pada chapter ini Riku dan Kadaj akan terlihat OOC (karena mereka kakak adik) lalu Sora juga sedikit OOC karena dia terlihat lebih garang jadi, bagi Sora, Riku and Kadaj Lover, maaf yah **

Chapter 4

XXX Inside Riku's DreamXXX

_Sekarang aku berada di bandara Destiny Island. Aku duduk di bangku kayu yang sudah di sediakan. Di sebelah kananku ada Kaa-san yang sedang membaca majalah gosip_, _biasalah kebiasaan perempuan yang suka dengan 'Hot News'. Sedangkan di sebelah kiriku, ada Kadaj yang sedang__ serius__ memainkan PSP-nya. Aku hanya menatap lurus karena tak ada kerjaan. Aku melihat-lihat sekelilingku. Pandanganku terhenti ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut brunette sedang duduk memegangi lutut di Loket-A, yaitu loket jalur penerbanganku, Destiny Island __- __Twilight terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sora. __Apa lagi dia menggunakan seragam SMA __sekolahku__. Tetapi tidak mungkin Sora__ada di sini. Dia pasti sedang di sekolah, bersama Kairi. _

_Kutatapi dia terus-menerus dan terlihat sebuah kejanggalan. Dia terlihat terisak-isak. Aku sedikit cemas kepadanya. Akhirnya aku beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan mendekatinya. _

"_Hey, kamu tak apa?" tanyaku dengan halus, takut menyakiti perasaannya._

"_Me-mengapa?" katanya lirih. Aku tak bisa mendengar deng__an jelas._

"_Huh? Ada apa?" tanyaku heran karena kelakuannya._

"_Mengapa Riku? Mengapa kamu tega meninggalkanku?" tanyanya sambil terisak. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lekat mukaku. Sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Sora yang kurindukan ada di depan mat__aku.__ Kurasa, sekarang mataku terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat._

"_So-Sora? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Mengapa kamu menangis? Apakah ada sesuatu?" tanyaku random karena benakku dihantui dengan banyak pertanyaan._

"_RIku, mengapa kamu tega meninggalkanku? __Apakah kamu membenciku?" tanyanya dengan sedikit meneteskan air matanya._

"_So-Sora, aku tidak aka pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya…"_

"_Hanya apa Riku? Hanya ingin melupakanku? Meninggalkanku? Hah, maaf jika aku hanya mengganggumu, Riku," Kata Sora memotong p__e__rkataanku. __Dia menghela nafas panjang dan bangkit berdiri. Dia berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku segera mengejarnya, tetapi Sora sudah berjalan terlalu jauh._

"_Sora, jangan pergi. Kumohon Sora. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya.." teriakku kepada Sora.__Aku ingin mengejar Sora,__ tapi__kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan. Ingin berteriakpun tidak bisa, seakan-akan ada yang memegang kakiku dan__membungkam mulutku. Aku menjadi putus asa. Saat kegelapan menyelimuti tubuhku, kakiku mulai bisa digerakkan, tetapi Sora sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku mencarinya, berkeliling dan semuanya jerih payahku sia-sia. Aku berkeliling di kegelapan yang sangat gelap, dingin dan sunyi. Kegelapan yan__g tiada akhirnya__. Saat aku benar benar putus asa dan kelelahan, ada cahanya kecil yang perlahan mendekatiku. Yeah, kecil tapi sangat terang. Cahaya yang terang, hangat dan menenangkan. Kuraih cahaya itu, dan seketika itu juga, cahayanya semakin terang dan menghapus kegelapan yang gelap dan dingin. Cahaya itu menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku merasa sangat nyaman. _

"_Don't give up! " itulah kata-kata terakhir yang aku ingat._

XXX End Of Riku's Dream XXX

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Nafasku memburu dan keringatku becucuran. Tanganku dingin dan pikiranku kacau.

'_Syukurlah, itu hanya mimpi,__'_pikirku. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba tuk menenangkan diri. Entah mengapa, mimpi tadi, terasa sangat nyata dan sangat menyedihkan. Apa lagi melihat Sora yang menangis, marah dan kecewa. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Sejenak aku teringat akan kalimat terakhir dalam mimpiku.

"_Do__n__'t give up!" _yeah itu terdengar seperti suara milik Sora. Aku merasa kalau Sora telah menyemangatiku.

"Hey, ayo bangun! Kita akan segera pergi menuju ruang tunggu!" kata Kadaj acuh seperti biasa.

"Hum.." jawabku singkat dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduk. Aku berjalan mendekati Tou-san. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepadanya.

"Tou-san, kita akan berangkat sekarang?" tanyaku agak ragu.

"Ya, sekarang bawa kopermu sendiri dan ikuti Tou-san ke ruang tunggu B !" perintah Tou-san sambil berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku menghela nafas dan mengambil koperku dengan sedih.

'_Sora, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa bertemu bisa mengucapkan salam terakhir untukmu' _pikirku sedih dan berjalan mengikuti Tou-san

~Normal POV~

Riku dan keluarganya berjalan menuju ruang tunggu B. Sementara Sora dan Kairi baru saja sampai di bandara Destiny Island dan menatap gedung mewah yang besar dan megah. Tentu saja besar dan megah, karena bandara Destiny Island adalah bandara internasional yang terbaik kedua setelah bandara di Hollow Bastion.

Bersama Kairi yang ada di belakang, Sora berjalan mantap memasuki bandara menuju pintu utama.

~Sora POV~

Aku berjalan menuju pintu utama, diikutii oleh Kairi di belakangku. Begitu pintu utama terbuka, aku dan Kairi segera berpencar untuk mencari Riku. Sebelum berpencar, Kairi berpesan _"Sora, pertama kita harus mencari informasi tentang jadwal penerbangannya Riku. Aku akan mencari informasi tentang letak ruang tunggu itu. Okay?" _

Aku segera berlari kebagian informasi dan menanyakan kadwal penerbangan jalur Destiny Island-Twilight Town.

"Permisi," sapaku kepada petugas informasi.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab petugas informasi itu dengan ramah.

"Hm, bisakah saya mendapat jadwal penerbangan pesawat, jalur Destiny Island-Twilight Town?" tanyaku ramah kepada petugas informan itu.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar…" kata petugas itu sambil meninggalkanku dan berjalan ke meja kayu berwarna coklat. Kemudian, petugas itu berjalan kearahku sambil membawa selembar kertas.

"Silahkan, ini jadwal semua penerbangan pada hari ini." Jelas petugas itu seraya memberikan selembar kertas itu kepadaku.

"Terima kasih," jawabku singkat kemudian mengambil kertas itu dan segera berlari meninggalkan petugas itu. Petugas itu hanya tersenyum. Kemudian aku kembali ke depan pintu utama. Tempatku dan Kairi yang sepakat bertemu setelah mendapat informasi yang diperlukan. Kulihat, Kairi belum ada di depan pintu utama. Sambil menunggu Kairi, aku membaca kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh petugas informasi itu.

'_What? Riku akan berangkat__pukul 12.00? sekarang pukul..'_ mataku beralih kearah jam tanganku. Pukul 10.45 adalahAngka yang tertera di jam tanganku.

'_Tetapi, jika sekarang pukul 10.45, maka pukul 11.30, Riku harus berada di ruang tunggu. Dan itu artinya… Riku belum berangkat' _pikirku dalam hati.

Perasaan cemas dan gelisah yang dari tadi menghantuiku menghilang.

'_Uh, tapi Kairi lama banget. Kuharap dia kembali secepatnya sebelum Riku masuk ke__ ruang tunggu, lagi pula, aku disini seperti orang hilang'_ pikirku.

Panjang umur, tadi aku berharap supaya Kairi segera datang, akhirnya, dia muncul juga dari kerumunan orang-orang. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana Kai~" tanyaku tak sabar,

"Yeah, ruang tunggu jalur Destiny Island-Twilight Town ada di ruang tunggu B."

Jelas Kairi.

"Lalu, kamu tau dimana letak ruang tunggu itu?" Tanyaku.

"Yuph, ayo ikuti aku!" Ajak Kairi. Aku hanya memangguk dan berjalan di belakang Kairi. Sambil mengikuti kairi, aku membicarakan jadwal pemberangkatan Riku.

"Berarti, kita hanya mempunyai waktu mencari dan bertemu dengan Riku sampai pukul setengah 12," kataku menjelaskan. Kairi mendengarkan dengan serius. Aku melihat jam tanganku, sekarang pukul 11.00, lalu aku dan Kairi mempercerpat langkah.

Sekilas aku melihat seseorang berambut silver sedikit panjang dan terlihat seumuran denganku berjalan melewatiku. Dia membawa koper dan mengikuti satu rombongan, kurasa itu keluarganya. Aku mengira, itu adalah Riku. Tetapi dia berjalan berlawan arah denganku. Bukankah ruang tunggu B searah denganku?

'_Atau mungkin dia hanya khayalanku?'_ batinku. Aku berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang. Anak tadi sudah tidak ada.

'_Benar kan, ini hanya khayalanku. Aku sangat merindukan Riku sehingga aku berkhayal seperti itu,'_ pikirku kesal

"Huh? Ada apa Sora?" tanya Kairi heran. Aku terdiam sebentar, "Ah,tidak apa-apa kok" jawabku singkat dan terus melihat kebelakang. Kemudian aku melanjutkan perjalanan.

Setelah beberapa menit aku mengikuti Kairi.

"Setelah belokan di depan, ruang tunggu B ada di ujung dan..." kata-kata Kairi tehenti.

"Huh? Ada apa Kai~" tanyaku yang terheran. Kairi tetap diam mematung. Aku berjalan mendekati kairi. Akiu berbelok dan ternyata ruang tunggu D yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Ruang tunggu.."

Kairi memotong kata-kataku "Aku bertanya kepada petugas informan kalau ruang tunggu B ada di sini. Tetapi.." Kairi terdiam. Aku pergi meninggalkan Kairi.

Aku pegi bukan karena aku marah kepadanya, tetapi kembali ke tempat dimana aku bertemu dengan anak yang mirip Riku.

'_Di sini, aku bertemu dengannnya. Dia berjalan kearah pintu utama. Kemudian, dia menghilang setelah aku menoleh kepadanya,'_ batinku. Pandanganku beralih kearah petugas kebersihan yang ada di sana. Aku berjalan mendekati petugas.

"Err... permisi, boleh saya tau letak ruang tunggu B ? " tanyaku ramah.

"Ruang tunggu B ? Berjalan saja kearah pintu utama. Setelah itu, ada koridor di sebelah kanan, lalu masuk saja ke koridor itu. Kemudian belok kanan." Terang petugas itu.

"Terima kasih," kataku sambil tersenyum, kemudian segera berlari mengikuti petunjuk petugas tadi.

'Uh, pukul 11.10, aku harus cepat!" aku mempercepat lariku.

Di depan ruang tunggu B, Riku dan keluarganya sedang mengantri untuk masuk kedalam ruangan.

"RIKU...!" teriaku memanggilnya

~Riku POV~

_(A/N: kembali pada saat Riku mengikuti Tou-sannya)_

"Hah..." aku menghela nafas panjang lagi. Semenjak aku mengikuti Tou-san keruang tunggu B, perasaanku sangat kacau. Perasaan gelisah dan bersalah bercampur.

"Hei, kamu kenapa sih? Dari tadi seperti orang kesambet. Gelisah banget," kata Kadaj sambil memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Uh, gak ada apa-apa kok," jawabku bohong. Kuakui Kadaj memang orang yang cuek, dingin, tidak pandai bergaul, dan kata-katanya tajam. Dia juga orang yang serius dengan dunuianya sendiri (Gamer). Tetapi dia yang peka terhadap sekelilingnya. Dia cuek, tetapi diam-diam dia sangat perhatian. Dia tau perasaan orang dari raut wajah seseorang. Terkadang aku sedikit besyukur mempunyai nii-san seperti kadaj.

"Hm, gitu yah? Aku gak tau masalah mu sekarang. Tetapi kalo masalahmu itu serius, jangan dipikir terlalu jauh dan jangan dipendam. Cerita saja ke seseorang! Tapi jangan ke aku percuma aku gak akan mendengarkan." Katanya sambil tersenyum sinis. Aku memukulnya karena aku sedang serius

mendengarkan, tetapi dia malah bercanda. Sayangnya pukulanku meleset jauh.

"...yah, pokoknya jangan bikin penyakit untukmu sendiri!" lanjutnya sambil menatap layar PSPnya. Walau dia begitu, aku tau niatnya baik.

"Hum.. makasih nii-san.." kataku pelan dan terlihat malu-malu.

"What? Tumben kamu memanggilku 'nii-san' ?" katanya kaget dan nyaris menjatuhkan PSPnya.

"Itu karena masalahku serius, bodoh,"kataku kesal sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

"Hm, kalau begitu dapat masalah saja. Nanti kamu panggil aku nii-san terus," katanya sambil terkikik geli

"Ah, dasar Kadaj si Gunung Es," kataku sambil memukulnya dan sukses membuatnya kesakitan. Aku memanggilnya 'Gunung Es' karena dia dingin, cuek, dan pendiam.

"Sembarangan!" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Akhirnya kamu pukul-pukulan dan perang mulut, alias saling mengejek.

"Kadaj, Riku, hentikan! Kalian tidak malu bertengkar di bandara?" kata Kaa-san sedikit marah dan melerai kami.

"Dia yang mulai duluan..." kataku dan Kadaj bersamaan. Hasilnya kami mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari Kaa-san kemudian aku kembali diam, sedangkan kadaj kembalio memainkan PSPnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku melihat seseorang memakai seragam SMA sekolahku bejalan melewatiku. Dia berambut brunette dan sangat mirip dengan Sora. Aku teringat dengan mimpiku tadi.

'_Apakah anak yang lewat tadi adalah Sora? Tapi mana mungkin dia ada di sini. Ini pasti khayalanku. Sama seperti mimpik,'_ batinku. Karena penasaran, aku menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat anak tadi, tetapi anak tadi sudah tidak ada.

'_Hah, benarkan ini hanya khayalanku...'_ pikirku kesal _'...tapi, sekarang apa yang sedang dilakukan Sora ya?'_ lanjutku dalam hati. Aku sangat merindukannya.

**Bruk! **Aku menabrak Kadaj yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ukh, Kadaj jangan berhenti mendadak!" protesku sambil memegang mukaku.

"Huh? Bukankah kita sudah sampai di Ruang tunggu B? Berarti aku berhenti berjalan benarkan? Kamunya saja yang melamun, jadi tidak konsentrasi." Jawabnya blak-blakan, asal cas-cis-cus.

"Uh.." keluhku kesal. Aku tidak bisa mengelak dari jawaban kadaj karena dia benar. Aku hanya menggerutu kesal dakam hati. Sedang Kadaj hanya tersenyum sinis.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak memanggilku

"RIKU...!" aku menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Seseorang berambut br4unette berlari menghampiriku...

To Be Continue

Well, niatnya chapter 4 adalah the last chapter.. tapi, karena kepanjangan jadi endingnya di chapter 5.. Wah, sudah mau tamat nih, makasih yah yang sudah setia membaca hehee. Jadi tunggu Chapter endingnya yah –plak-

Kay~ any Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo Readers ^^. I'm come back again nih. Maaf ya, saiya lama banget updatenya. Soalnnya saiya lagi konsen ke US 1 yang sulit banget, dan fic natalku yang sudah selese itu. Jadi, saiya kembali untuk meng-update Fic ini deh. Kay~ met baca readers ^^

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts jelas bukan punyaku lah, punya Om Tetsuya dan Square Enix. Tapi, fic ini jelas punyaku. Hahahaa.

**Warning**: **SHO-AI !** di chapter ini akan ada **Sho-Ai** nih. Bagi yang tidak suka (ato memang di bawah umur) Don't Read. Oh ya, di sini Sora dan Riku terlihat OOC. So, I Sorry to Sora and Riku Fans.

Chapter 5

Riku dan keluarganya mengantri untuk masuk ke ruang tunggu B. Saat itu, Sora yang melihat Riku ada di depan matanya, segera meneriakan nama Riku. Riku yang ada di belakang kadaj, menoleh kearah Sora. Sora berlari menghampiri Riku.

Riku kaget melihat Sora datang. Mungkin dia tidak sadar kalau matanya membesar dan mulutnya mengedipkan matanya seperti orang linglung. Riku tidak percaya bahwa Sora yang ia rindukan ada di depan matanya.

"Riku..." panggil Sora pelan sambil mendekat ke Riku.

"So,Sora? Ini Sorakan?" tanya Riku tidak percaya.

"Ya Riku. Ini aku." kata Sora pelas sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Mengapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Riku yang sudah terlihat tenang, meskipun rasa kaget yang terlihat samar.

"Aku datang ke sini ingin menanyakan dan memastikan sesuatu padamu," kata Sora serius.

"Huh, kamu ingin bertanya dan memastikan apa Sora?" tanya Riku heran. Sora mengambil nafas dalam dalam untuk mengutarakan semua yang ada di benaknya yang ia pendam sejak Riku menjauhinya.

"Mengapa kamu meninggalkanku tanpa bilang sesuatu Riku? Apakah dengan cara itu, kamu bisa lari dari kenyataan dan membuatku tenang?" tanya Sora tanpa basa-basi.

'Deg' jantung riku berdetak kencang. Riku tertegun dengan pertanyaan Sora yang diluar dugaan, mirip dengan mimpinya.

"So,Sora, aku bisa jelaskan semua..."

"Apakah Riku begitu membenciku sehingga kamu pergi tanpa bilang apapun. Begitu membenciku sehingga kamu melupakanku?" kini, kata-kata Sora mulai bergetar.

"Sora, dengarkan aku dulu.." Riku melangkah mendekati Sora. Tetapi Sora malah melangkah mundur seolah, ia tidak ingin di dekati Riku. Karena itu, Riku mengurungkan niatnya yntuk mendekatinya.

Tatapan Sora yang tajam dan terlihat penuh kekecewaan membuat Riku untuk meraih tangan Sora. Sora reflek membontak dan meminta Riku untuk melepaskan genggamannya.

"Le, lepaskan! Bukankan kamu sudah tidak memperdulikanku lagi?" tanya Sora sambil berusaha melepaskan genggamannya Riku.

Tetapi genggaman Riku semakin mengencang , bahkan tangan satunya pun ikut memegang tangan satunya Sora. Sora berusaha melepaskan genggaman riku, tetapi usahanya sia-sia.

Akhirnya, Sora mengerang kesakitan karena genggaman Riku yang kuat. Melihat Sora kesakitan, Riku merenggangkan genggamannya, dan menarik Sora ke dalam pelukannya dan membisikan, "Aku akan menunjukan perasaanku padamu yang sesungguhnya."

"..."

Sora yang belum sempat merespon kata-kata Riku, hanya terdiam ketika bibirnya dan bibir Riku bertemu. Riku yang tau bahwa Sora masih kaget akan serangannya yang mendadak, hanya melumat bibir Sora. Karena merasa puas melumat bibir Sora, Riku menjilat bibir bawah Sora agar Sora membuka mulutnya. Tetapi, Sora tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Sora hannya memejamkan matanya, tetapi terlihat menikmati serangan dadakan dari Riku. Karena itu, Riku memberanikan diri untuk menggigit bibir bawah Sora. Sora tersentak dan tidak sengaja membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan emas bagi Riku. Ia segera menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

"Uh...mm.." Sora sedikit mendesah ketika Riku menyapu langit-langit di mulut Sora dan bertukar saliva

Setelah bermenit-menit mereka berciuman, Riku melepas ciumannya dan genggamannya. Mereka berdua terengah-engah karena kehabisan stok Oksigen. Sora duduk lemas sambil menghirup Oksigen sedalam-dalamnya. Mukanya memerah seperti buah apel yang manis dah segar.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu Sora. Aku sangat peduli padamu Sora. Jika aku bisa, aku akan tinggal di sini bersamamu. Tetapi, ini sudah keputusan Tou-san, aku tidak bisa mengelak..." jelas Riku panjang lebar. Ia berjongkok dan memegang pundak Sora.

"... aku menyayangimu Sora. I love You." kata Riku sambil mengecup kening Sora.

"Uh, ma-maafkan aku Riku. A, Aku taku takalu kamu akan meninggalkanku lagi. Dulu, kamu pernah berjanji padaku kalau kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi. Tapi sekarang, kamu akan pergi. Bahkan kamu tidak bilang apa-apa padaku. Setidaknya, beritahu aku kalau kamu akan pergi. Please, Don't leave me alone again Riku." kata Sora yang mulai menitihkan air matanya.

"I won't leave you alone Sora. I always with tou. Specialy in your hearts. If you feel lonely, I always in your hearts." kata Riku dengan tersenyum. Mendengar perkataan Riku, Sora mengusap air matanya, dan kembali tersenyum. Mereka beranjak berdiri.

"... tapi, sekarang aku harus pergi Sora. Can you wait for me?" tanya Riku.

"Aku akan menyusulmu Riku"

"Huh?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Twilight Town juga." kata Sora sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang? Tapi bagaimana?" tanya Riku kaget.

"Well, bukan sekarang. Tapi saat aku kuliah nanti, aku akan kuliah di sana. Pasti Tou-san dan Kaa-san setuju..." kata Sora ceria. Sifat Sora sudah kembali seperti semula. Ceria,riang, naif membuat Riku tersenyum.

"... jadi, kamu mau menungguku di sana Riku?" tanya Sora

"Yeah, aku akan menunggumu di sana."

"Oh ya, tapi Riku, mengapa kamu tidak memberi tau aku kalau kamu akan pergi sekarang." tanya Sora yang kembali bertanya. Sepertinya masih ada perasaan mengganjal di hatinya.

""Itu, karena aku takut kamu akan marah padaku." jelas Riku.

"Tapi aku.." kata-kata Sora di potong oleh ciuman Riku.

"Sudahlah, masa lalu adalah masa lau. Jangan di ungkit-ungkit lagi. Kata Riku di sela-sela ciumannya. Sora hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan ciumannya. Ciuman yang lembut itu membuat mereka melupakan waktu dan keadaan sekeliling.

"Hei, sampai kapan kalian mau berciuman terus?" tanya Kadaj

Dengan segera, mereka menghentikan ciumannya dan tertawa bersama.

"Ahaha, maaf Kadaj nii-san" kata Sora tersipu malu. Kairi yang tadi di tinggal Sora, sekarang ada di samping Kadaj dan terkikik geli.

"Untung saja kalian antri di paling belakang. Sehingga orang-orang tidak melihat kalian berdua berciuman..." kata Kairi.

"... dan untung juga, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah masuk Riku. Jadi kamu tidak terkena semprot dari Kaa-san" sambung Kadaj.

"Ahahaa,, " Sora dan Riku tertawa garing melihat situasinya.

"Sora, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu..." kata Riku sambil mengecup kening Sora.

"... dan satu lagi. Jangan menangis Kay~ hubungi aku saja kalo ada apa-apa," kata Riku.

"Uhh, aku tidak akan menangis." Kata Sora kesal. Yeah, sebenarnya Sora ingin menangis karena tidak rela Riku akan pergi. Tetapi Sora sudah bertekad untuk tidak menangis lagi. Riku hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sora.

"Riku, hati-hati yah, jaga dirimu. Kami merindukanmu." kata Kairi yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Yeah, kalian juga." jawab Riku. Lalu Riku dan Kadaj masuk ke ruang tuggu. Sora dan Kairi hanya menatap mereka dengan tersenyum.

-A Few minutes latter-

"Hey, Kairi," panggil Sora

"Hum? Ada apa Sora?" tanya Kari.

"Kamu dan Kadaj nii-san pacaran yah?" tanya Sora jail

"Uh, dari mana kamu tau?" Kairi berbalik tanya dan tersipu malu.

"Yeah, keliatan kok dari ekspresimu memandang Kadaj."

"Ahaha, tapi Sora, kamu benar-benar akan ke Twilight Town?" tanya Kairi sedih karena akan di tinggal oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Yeah..." kata Sora mantap.

Mereka berjalan keluar bandara, menuju ke tempat Sora memarkirkan motor Heyner. Sora menatap langit biru, kemudian Kairi ikut menatap langit. Langit yang biru dan cerah menghiasi lebar baru yang akan di muali.

~THE END~

3...2...1... YEY ^^ akhirnya selese juga nih cerita.^^ pendek banget yah fic-nya? Ahahaha *menebarkan bunga bersama Marluxia*

Sora: Ngomong-ngomong, saat aku dan Riku berdua, Kairi dan Kadaj nii-san lagi ngapain?

Me: Lagi bermesraan seperti kalian berdua dan bertukar no HP

Kairi dan Kadaj: *mukul author* jangan bongkar rahasia kami bisa kan?

Riku: Owh, kadaj bisa bermesraan yah? –*dengan nada datar*

Kadaj: sembarangan! *mukul Riku*

Me: Whatever. Readers, makasih banget yah yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Sangat membantu banget dan membuatku bersemangat nih. Arigatou-nee

Riku: Eitss, tapi Don't Leave me Alone masih ada bonusnya loh.

Me: Yuph, jadi tunggu yah (Ku buat beda judul, jadinya ku pisah sama Fic ini)

Sora: Oh iya, saran dan kritik sangat membantu untuk bonus chapter fic ini. Falme sepedes pedesnya boleh banget kok. hehee

So, Review?


End file.
